I Want You
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: Kai yang tergoda pada seorang namja lima belas tahun yang membuatnya begitu ingin menyeret bocah itu ke kamar. oneShoot HunKai pedo!Kai uke!Kai.


fic debut. gue tau alurnya kecepetan tapi otak gue udah keburu mentok. ngerjainya aja juga ngebut tiga hari tok.

pair: HunKai selalu. pedo Kai ok, seme pedo udah mainstrem

.

.

.

"hei adik manis siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada seorang namja tampan yang sayangnya masih bocah di hadapanku. Bocah itu mendongak menatapku sekilas dengan manik hezelnya. "boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku halus.

"Oh TheHun. Tentu saja noona boleh duduk di thini" jawabnya.

"TheHun?" ulangku. Ada ya nama seperti itu.

"bukan TheHun. The-Hun. Oh The-Hun" jawabnya kesal.

"nah itu kau bilang namamu Oh TheHun" balasku. Telingaku masih waras kok, belum seperti bicara sama nenek yang kalau bicara harus teriak-teriak baru kedengeran.

"noona cantik, namaku Oh Th-e-h-u-n" ujarnya. Oh aku mengerti dia cedel 'S' cakep-cakep tapi cedel. Tapi suaranya sangat berat dan dalam akh apalagi cedelnya itu makin imut saja. Eh tunggu kenapa dia memanggilku noona?

"jadi namamu Oh SeHun?" tanyaku dianggukinya. "hei aku namja. Panggil aku hyung" ujarku meralat ucapanya. Kududukan tubuhku di sampingnya, menatap bibir tipisnya yang asik menyedot bubble tea.

"Hyung? Kau terlalu manith untuk dipanggil hyung" jawabnya membuatku sedikit merona. Oh kendalikan dirimu JongIn. "aku JongIn" ujarku memperkenalkan diri dibalas gumaman darinya.

"berapa umurmu Hun?" Tanyaku menatap pepohonan taman.

"um lima belath, noona thendiri berapa?" Tanya SeHun balik.

Aku terkekeh. Wajahnya terlihat dewasa bahkan tingginya hampir menyamaiku ternyata masih lima belas tahun. "tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu" jawabku.

"duapuluh dua ya. Tapi noona mathih terlihat therpti delapan belath kok" jawab SeHun polos membuat wajahku merona parah

"hei jangan menggodaku dan berhentilah memanggilku noona" balasku kesal. Semanis apa wajahku sehingga dia terus memanggilku noona?

"thiroyo! Thudah kubilang noona manith melebihi namja!" ngototnya. Aku menghela nafas. Keras kepala sekali anak ini. Sepertinya mengalah juga tidak ada ruginya.

Aku tersenyum tipis mencoba mencari saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan maksudku. Mataku tak sengaja melirik ke arah bawah. Glek. Kutelan saliva ku susah payah. Ukuranya luar biasa, bahkan ini belum bangun. sebesar apa coba kalau sudah bangun?

"noona kenapa melihat celana TheHun terus?" Tanya SeHun heran. Kualihkan pandanganku ke wajahnya. "tidak kok Hun. Eum Hun bisakah kau mengantarku ke hotel xxxx aku lupa jalanya hehe" cengirku sambil menggaruk tenggkukku yang sama sekali tak gatal.

SeHun terlihat berpikir sejenak. "tapi TheHun belum ganti baju. Apa tidak apa-apa TheHun pakai baju bathket begini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk baju yang dikenakanya. Baju yang masih sedikit basah oleh keringat.

ku pandangi wajahnya lekat. Bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya lalu turun kepipi, dagu hingga berakhir dibalik baju SeHun "umm tidak apa-apa kok. Kau masih terlihat tampan" dan sexy, lanjutku dalam hati.

SeHun mengangguk. "ayo Hyung kuantar" SeHun menarik pergelangan tanganku. Apa ini benar-benar tangan bocah lima belas tahun, kenapa besar sekali?

*Skip at hotel*

"kau tidak mau masuk Hun? Setidaknya aku harus membalas budimu kan?" rayuku. Oh aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan bocah lucu ini.

SeHun menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. "apa tidak apa-apa hyung? Eh!" aku mendongak. Grimis. Hehehe TheHunie kau tidak akan pergi.

"sudah ayo masuk, sepertinya akan ada badai" kutarik SeHun menuju lobi hotel. "hei" bisikku pada resepsionis bernama Yuri.

Yuri mendecih pelan. Dilemparkanya sebuah kunci hotel padaku. "gomawo" ucapku. Kutarik SeHun menuju kamar nomer 324.

Blam

Kututup pintu jati itu lumayan keras. "hyung kenapa thih, kenapa thepertinya terburu-buru begitu?" tanya SeHun heran. Oh, Hunie aku hanya tidak sabar.

"tidak apa-apa Hun. Oh hujanya deras sekali~" gumamku membuka korden jendela. "sepertinya kau harus menginap Hun. Beritahu orang tuamu" ujarku menatap manik hezelnya.

"um, arratho" jawabnya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ternyata dia anak berada juga, waw aku tak yakin bisa membeli ponsel itu sepertinya. "umma, TheHun menginap di rumah teman TheHun ya… jebal umma. Lagipula aku dirumah thendirian, aku bothan umma" rengek SeHun.

"bagaimana?" tanyaku begitu dirinya mematikan ponselnya. SeHun mengangguk imut. seringai tipis tersungging di bibirku, ah indahnya dunia. Kuhampiri dirinya, kutarik tanganya menuju sofa. "Hun-ah. Mau bermain sesuatu?" tanyaku sedikit mendesah.

SeHun menatapku berbinar. "apa dithini ada pthp?" tanyanya. Aku terkekeh pelan. sungguh anak yang polos. Ku usap rahang tegasnya itu lembut. "lebih seru dari psp Hun. Apa kau mau?" tanyaku lagi.

"apa itu hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kudorong tubuhnya hingga rebahan di sofa. Kudekatkan wajahku ke telinganya. "nama permainnya… 'puaskan aku' Oh SeHun" bisikku setengah mendesah. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang merasakan kecupanku di telinganya. "bagaimana Sehunie~" kumainkan tanganku disekitar dadanya.

"ungm. Apa itu theru?" tanya SeHun. kulihat SeHun nampak tertarik. Kutenggelamkan wajahku diperpotongan lehernya. Kujilat pelan lehernya.

"eungh~"

"tentu saja Thehunie~" bisikku. Tangan kiriku terjulur kebawah, mengelus lambat junior SeHun yang masih terbungkus celana "Ini akan sangat seru"

"ah~ hyung terus~"

Mendengar desahanya membuat libidoku naik. Makin cepat ku kocok milik SeHun. glek. Apa-apaan ini, yang benar saja ukuranya luar biasa!

Kutegakan tubuhku, Menatap sayu manik hezelnya yang tak kalah sayu. "bagaimana mau?" tanyaku. Aku tak ingin bermain dengan paksaan, tidak ada rasanya.

SeHun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya membuatku terduduk tepat diatas juniornya.

"oh~" leguh kami bersamaan.

"tentu thaja hyung" jawabnya mantap. Aku tak peduli di cap pedofil atau apapun, hei jarak kakek dan nenekku saja sebelas tahun, mereka tidak di cap pedo knapa aku yang hanya tujuh tahun harus dicap pedo?

"hyung kenapa diam saja?" tanya SeHun heran. Aku terkekeh, kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kyyaa manis sekali! Perlahan kulumat bibir tipis itu, kujilati bibirnya meminta akses lebih.

"engh~" desahku. Ternyata bocah ini liar juga. Lidahnya mengobrak-abrik mulutku mengabsen setiap gigiku. Kukalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, menarik kepalanya makin dekat supaya ciuman kami makin dalam. Jemari SeHun mengusap punggungku membuatku kegelian.

"ah Sehun lepasshh~" kudorong dadanya mencoba melepaskan panggutanya. Astaga apa ini benar-benar bocah lima belas tahun? Kuat sekali dia berciuman.

"hehehe bibir hyung benar-benar manith" cengirnya.

"Hun, buka bajumu" perintahku. Perlahan kubuka seluruh baju yang menempel di tubuhku. "eh Hyung kenapa haruth dibuka?" heran SeHun. "kubilang cepat buka!" perintahku.

SeHun cepat-cepat membuka seluruh bajunya. Tuhan ini benar-benar indah, tubuhnya benar-benar atletis. Kuturunkan pandanganku menatap juniornya yang masih setengah bangun. Besar. Apa cukup masuk lubangku?

Kupegang junior SeHun membuat sang empunya menggeram. Besar, panjang dan berurat ahh lubangku gatal! "Hun, lihat apa yang kulakukan. Nanti lakukan juga padaku" ujarku. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari junior big yang ada dihadapanku.

"AKH HYUNG!" pekik SeHun saat kumasukan seluruh juniornya dalam mulutku, tidak seluruhnya sih, juniornya terlalu besar, diameternya mungkin sekitar enam senti dan panjangnya sekitar duapuluh satu senti, jelas mulutku tak muat menampungnya.

Kujilat dan kuhisap junior itu. Sekali-kali kugigit pelan membuat SeHun menggelinjang nikmat. SeHun mencengkram erat rambutku. Menggerakan kepalaku maju mundur.

"H-hyung lepath a-aku mau pipith!" serunya mencoba menjauhkan kepalaku. Kudekap erat pinggulnya. Aku ingin merasakanmu Hun.

Kurasakan juniornya mulai berkedut liar. Kuhisap keras-keras, tanganku tak berhenti memijat twins ball SeHun. "HYYYYUUUUNGGG~~!" SeHun mengeluarkan sarinya dalam mulutku membuatku tersedak. Pipiku menggembung menampung seluruh cairan putih itu.

pelan-pelan kutelan seluruhnya. Gurih. "SeHun-ah hmppt!" SeHun melumat bibirku liar. Lidahnya tak berhenti menghisap lidahku. Lengan kekarnya menahan tengkukku. ciumannya benar-benar brutal.

"SeHunhh langsung engh inti sajahhhh~" ucapku disela ciuman brutalnya.

SeHun melepas ciumanya. "inti apa?" tanyanya. Aku lupa dia masih bocah.

"Hun masukan ini"Kuusap juniornya yang sudah kembali bangun. "kesini" kugesekan lubang ku pada juniornya. "eng cepat Hun aku tak sabar menjepit junior extra large-mu itu dengan lubangku yang sempit ini" dirty talk meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"tapi Hyung, apa muat?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeram kesal. Ayolah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kuangkat bokongku mencari posisi yang tepat. "hy-hyung apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya SeHun gugup.

"engh~" desahku saat kepala junior SeHun sudah masuk ketubuhku. Perih, panas, ngilu semua rasa itu menyebar keseluruh tubuhku. Kuhela nafasku mempersiapkan tubuhku menahan rasa sakit yang lebih banyak.

JLEB

"ARGH!" erangku. Kucengkram erat bahu SeHun. Kurang ajar SeHun tiba-tiba menyentakan pinggulnya membuat setengah juniornya tertanam dalam tubuhku. "bodoh sakit tau!" kujitak kepala bersurai light brown itu keras.

"mian hyung. Habith hyung lama sih" cengirnya tanpa dosa. "kumathukan lagi ya"

"huh ne- ARRRGGGHH!" setetes air mata mengalir dari mataku. Sungguh ini sangat sakit. Sehun diam di posisinya tanpa berniat bergerak sedikitpun. "Hun bergeraklah" ijinku.

"Hyung ayo tukar posisi" SeHun langsung membalikan posisi kami. Kupandangi wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh kringat, tampan batinku.

"Ahh~" desahku. SeHun langsung menggenjotku brutal. Junior besarnya itu tak pernah meleset sedikitpun dari prostatku. Sial bocah ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"SEHUN~!" teriakku, SeHun meremas juniorku lembut. Bibir tipisnya sibuk mengecap nipleku. Tanganku bergerak menahan kepalanya. "terus Hun hisap terushh~" desahku.

"ah~~" SeHun mengurut Juniorku lalu mengocoknya cepat. Ah perutku terasa melilit. "Se—ah aku—hmppt!" SeHun membungkam bibirku kasar.

Kulepas ciuman kami. Aku tidak kuat lagi "SEHHHHUUUNNNN~~!" punggungku melengkung membentuk busur, badai kenikmatan yang begitu hebat melanda diriku. laharku keluar begitu banyak sampai mengenai wajahnya. Sial wajahnya makin sexy saja kalau begitu.

SeHun diam menatap wajahku. Kurasakan benda sekeras kayu masih berada dengan gagahnya di dalam tubuhku. Aku meringis menyadari aku meninggalkan SeHun. "bergeraklah Hun" ijinku. SeHun tersenyum kecil. "hyung kurasa ini akan lama" ujarnya.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "akh!" sial SeHun benar-benar tak bisa membuatku berhenti mendesah semalaman.

*skip*

Sinar matahari mengusik tidurku. Kkerjabkan mataku berusaha menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke mataku. tanganku meraba sampingku. Kosong. Kuangkat tubuhku, kupandang seluruh ruangan. Kosong, dimana anak itu?

"thudah bangun Hyung?"

"HUA!" pekikku. Setan, bagaimana dia bisa muncul dibelakangku seperti itu? "auch" bokongku sakit sekali.

SeHun terkekeh. Dasar setan, aku tidak yakin bisa jalan seminggu ini. "hyung thakit?" tanyanya. Ku jitak saja dahinya. "jelas sakit bodoh, setelah aku pingsan kau berhenti jam brapa eoh!?" tanyaku geram. Seingatku sekitar jam dua malam aku pingsan padahal kami memulainya sekitar jam lima sore. Setiap tiga jam SeHun memang berhenti menggenjotku tapi sejam kemudian dia pasti menyerangku lagi, stamina bocah ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"hehe jam tiga hyung" cengirnya. Apa jadi dia terus menggenjotku setelah aku pingsan, bocah ini benar-benar mengerikan. "hyung tadi ada pelayan kethini. Dia memberiku barang-barang aneh Hyung" ujar SeHun memiringkan kepalanya polos. Apa ini benar-benar anak yang membuatku tak berhenti mendesah semalam?

"barang aneh apa?" tanyaku mencoba duduk. "akh" sakit sekali, sepertinya lubangku sobek.

SeHun beranjak menuju meja. Diambilnya kotak kardus berwarna putih. "ini hyung" SeHun menunjukan isi kardus itu.

"hah?" siapa pelayan nista yang memberikan itu semua?

"hyung pelayan itu bilang kita akan membutuhkan themua ini. Memang ini apa?" tanya SeHun polos. Dikeluarkanya semua benda-benda laknat itu lalu ditaruhnya di ranjang.

Dring-dring

"SeHun, tolong ponselku" ujarku. Aku tak mungkin memungut benda itu sendiri kalau bokongku saja sesakit ini. SeHun mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di lantai, mungkin terlempar dari sakuku semalam.

Sms dari siapa ini?

From : Kwon Yuri

Massage : selamat bersenang-senang JongInie. Barang-barang itu masih baru, silahkan mencoba sayang. Oh ya aku tidak sabar melihatmu jalan seperti pinguin seminggu ini hahahaha *evil laugh*

"YURI NOONA!" teriakku. Bagaimana bisa noona memberikan barang-barang nista seperti ini. Hua aku tidak mau tubuhku karatan karena dipasangi semua alat nista itu!

"hyung kenapa?" tanya SeHun heran. "memangnya itu alat apa hyung. Kenapa hyung bitha hitherith begitu, thebegitu mengerikannya?" tanya SeHun. Hun kurasa aku membutuhkan kamus bahasa cedelmu itu. lama-lama kepalaku pusing menerjemahkan bahasa planetmu itu.

"Hun, bagaimana aku tidak histeris. Itu semua sex toys Hun. SEX TOYS!" seruku.

SeHun mendekatiku. "lalu kenapa hyung? Memang bagaimana cara pakai alat ini hyung?" tanya SeHun mengangkat sebuah tali. "tentu saja untuk mengikat tangan uke di kepala ranjang lah, kau pikir apa lagi?" jawabku kesal.

"oh" SeHun membaringkanku diranjang lalu mengikat kedua tanganku dikepala ranjang. "theperti ini?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"lalu ini bagaimana?" tanya SeHun sambil mengangkat niple massanger. "dijepitkan ke niple uke" jawabku seadanya. SeHun kembali menggarap tubuhku.

"kutebak yang ini dimathukan rektum" ujar SeHun menunjukan sebuah vibrator. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"hei Hun sudah slesai prakteknya? Cepat lepas- AKH BODOH LEPASKAN SAKIT AKH!" sialan Oh SeHun lubangku belum sembuh sudah kau masuki benda laknat itu.

"nah thudah thelesai" SeHun bertepuk tangan heboh. "nah thekarang ayo bermain hyung" cengirnya.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Aliran listrik kecil mengalir menggelitiki nipleku sementara vibrator di dalam sana bergetar hebat menumbuk prostatku. Oh SeHun sialan!

"hyung, TheHun lapar. TheHun cari makanan dulu ya pai pai~"

BLAM

"BOCAH SIALAN!" teriakku. Gila tubuhku benar-benar karatan kalau caranya begini. Bocah itu kemana juga. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak memasang cock ring, bisa mati aku kalau dia benar-benar memasangnya.

*skip one hours later*

Kemana bocah itu sebenarnya, sial sudah berapa kali aku keluar. Aku butuh lebih dari ini, aku ingin junior besar bocah itu memasuki tubuhku, menghangatkan tubuhku dengan genjotan brutalnya, aku ingin bibir tipisnya menggerayahi tubuhku, membuat tanda kemerahan di seluruh tubuhku.

"AHHH~" sial hanya memikirkanya aku keluar lagi.

"hei Hyung thudah keluar berapa kali?" tanya SeHun tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa cup besar berisi es krim. SeHun menghampiriku. "heh Hunh cepathh lepashh~" sial kenapa aku mendesah terus.

"ARGH!" SeHun menarik kasar niple massanger itu. Kulirik nipleku sudah memerah. "Hyung lapar kan? Ayo makan es krimnya" SeHun menyendok es krim itu dengan jemarinya. Diarahkanya jemarinya ke mulutku. "ayo hithap hyung"

Kuraup saja jemarinya. Kujilati jemari panjang berlapiskan es krim bluebery itu. Kulirik SeHun yang nampaknya kesusahan menahan libidonya. "cukup hyung" SeHun menarik jemarinya.

"Ah~" SeHun menumpahkan seluruh es krim di atas tubuhku. Tanganya mengusapkan es kri itu agar merata pada seluruh tubuhku "thelamat makan!"

"ah Hunieehh~"

Aku tak bisa berhenti mendesah merasakan lidah panasnya berbaur dengan rasa dingin es krim membuat seluruh tubuhku meremang kegelian. SeHun menyesap niple kiriku sementara jemarinya mencubit dan memelintir nipleku yang satunya. Bocah ini benar-benar luar biasa. SeHun menghabiskan seluruh es krim menyisakan rasa lengket di tubuhku.

"hyung, lanthung ya~" rengeknya dengan wajah polos, sayangnya hanya wajahnya yang polos, tanganya dibawah sana tak berhenti memainkan juniorku.

"terserah kau. Tapi pelan-pelan saja" jawabku. SeHun langsung menarik paksa vibrator membuatku kembali berteriak.

Jleb

"ARGH SEHUN!" teriakku. Jika saja tanganku tak diikat sudah kujambak rambutnya hingga botak. "kubilang pelan. Kau tidak tau apa itu pelan hah!" semburku.

"mian hyung. Ku gerakan ya~" SeHun menggerakan pinggulnya pelan, sangat pelan ini membuatku frustasi. Bisakah bocah ini tak mempermainkanku sekali saja?

"Hun cepath~" desahku frustasi.

"theperti ini?" SeHun menambah kecepatanya walau bagiku tetap pelan. "lebih cepat atau ku botaki kau sekarang juga!" seruku mengamuk.

"ye jangan gitu juga hyung" SeHun langsung bergerak brutal. Mulutku tak bisa dikontrol lagi, hanya bisa mendesah- mendesah dan mendesah.

Kurasakan perutku melilit, sudah dekat "SEHUNH~~" spermaku kembali keluar membasahi perutku. Kurasakan junior SeHun mulai berkedut liar, kurapatkan lubangku.

"HYUNGHH~"

Hangat, spermanya banyak sekali berenang renang di tubuhku bahkan sebagian ikut keluar saat SeHun mencabut juniornya. "hyung dari tadi ponselmu berdering teruth" SeHun menyerahkan ponselku. 'appa' mati aku kenapa juga appa harus menelepon disaat begini sih.

"yaboseyo appa" jawabku ragu.

"JongIn kau dimana? Cepat pulang. Kita akan menemui calon tunanganmu!" seru appa. Huh tunangan-tunangan aku bosan mendengarnya.

"apa harus hari ini appa? Aku lelah skripshit itu membuatku begadang semalaman" jawabku beralasan.

"tidak ada alasan. Cepat pulang sekarang!" seru appa lalu mematikan sambunganya sepihak. Aku ingin mengumpat sekarang juga. "hyung, sepertinya aku haruth pulang. Umma bilang akan ada tamu penting" ujar SeHun tiba-tiba.

"hah hyung juga harus pulang. Pulanglah duluan Hun" ujarku.

SeHun memandangku kawatir. "tidak apa-apa hyung thendirian?" tanyanya.

"tidak apa-apa Hun" jawabku tersenyum.

Cup

Tubuhku kaku tak bisa bergerak merasakan kecupan lembut SeHun di bibirku. "kita mathih bitha bertemu kan?" tanyanya. Kuangguki saja walau aku tak begitu yakin. "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya hyung" ujarnya tersenyum. Dipakainya pakaianya yang berserakan di lantai. "oh ya aku thudah menyimpan nomermu. Nanti kuhubungi lagi hyung" cengirnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Hah jika saja tunaganku itu selucu SeHun pasti aku mau. Tapi kalau itu SeHun sepertinya aku harus berpikir dua kali. Kelakuanya di ranjang benar-benar mengerikan.

*SKIP*

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya termenung. Memandangi jalan raya tanpa berniat menanggapi ucapan umma dan appa yang berceloteh tentang betapa baiknya calon tunanganku, betapa tampanya dia, betapa pintarnya dia. Oh ayolah aku masih ingin menikmati masa jombloku. dan umma bilang dia lebih muda dariku, oh ayolah apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku nanti, bisa-bisa mereka mengataiku pedo.

"nah kita sudah sampai" seru umma riang. Umma langsung keluar dari mobil lalu membanting pintu mobil keras. Huh umma senang aku merana.

"cepat turun JongIn" ucap appa. Mau tak mau aku harus turun sebelum bokongku ditendang appa. Kupandangi rumah besar bercat krem perasaanku tidak enak ya?

"Heechulie!" pekik umma heboh. Oh tidak mataku bisa perih melihat adegan tidak penting dari kedua umma itu. "Chulie, kenalkan ini anakku JongIn" ujar umma mendorong tubuhku.

"anyeong ajjuma-"

"aku namja seperti ummamu nak" aku cengo sesaat. Namja? Hello dia terlalu cantik untuk dibilang namja, walau ummaku juga namja cantik sih. "ayo masuk dulu" namja kelewat cantik itu mempersilahkan kami masuk. "HANIE CALON MENANTU KITA SUDAH DATANG!" teriak HeeChul ajjushi membuat telingaku berdenging. Kenapa semua uke hobi triak-triak sih? Walaupun aku benci mengakuinya, aku juga uke tapi aku tak pernah berteriak seperti itu.

Rumahnya bagus juga. Interiornya klasik dipadukan beberapa sentuhan modern membuat terlihat bagus. Sebisa mungkin aku memasang wajah tertarik mendengar ocehan bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu di dekatku walau sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Chulie mana putramu. Aku tak sabar melihat calon menantuku" cloteh umma membuatku merinding. "sabar JaeJoongie. Biar kupanggilkan" HeeChul ajjusi langsung menghilang dibalik tangga. Untung tidak berteriak lagi. Bisa-bisa putus telingaku mendengarnya.

"JongIn putraku tujuh tahun dibawahmu, jadi dia masih agak kekanakkan. Tolong mengerti keadaanya" ujar Hangeng ajjushi. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

Kuminum teh hangant milikku. Kudengar langkah kaki. Kutundukan kepalaku takut melihat wajah calon tunanganku. Suara langkah kaki terhenti. Kulihat kaki jenjang berbalut celana jeans di hadapanku. "anyeong hatheo, joneun Oh TheHun imnida"

"uhuk uhuk uhuk!" aku tersedak teh yang kuminum. Kupukuli dadaku mencoba menghentikan acara tersedak yang sangat tidak elit itu. "JongInie gwecahana?" tanya Umma kawathir.

Kupandang nanar namja yang kini juga menatapku nanar. "SeHun/Hyung!?" pekik kami bersamaan. "umma dia calon tunanganku!?" tanya kami bersamaan pada umma masing-masing.

"hoh eh, tentu saja JongInie" jawab umma membuat seluruh harapanku luntur seketika.

"tentu saja SeHunie. Kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Kalau begitu baguslah" jawab HeeChul ajjushi. SeHun melirikku, demi seluruh anak-anakku di rumah aku melihat seringai mengerikan di bibirnya.

SeHun menghampiriku. "Hyung" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. "thelamat menikmati hari-hari ngangkang theumur hidup kkeekeke"

"ANDWAE!"

END

apa coba yang gue tulis nih? ini NC pertamaku maaf kalo ga hot sama sekali.

review plis


End file.
